Darkness and Hope
by Winters Lantern
Summary: AU. Hyuga Hinata en un intento de sorprender a su padre, acude a un relojero fuera de lo común por ayuda, llevada por su curiosidad ante este decide entablar una amistad con él sin saber el turbio pasado que carga Gaara bajo sus hombros.


**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto **

**I hope u like it! :3**

* * *

**Darkness and Hope**

**The Darkness That Lurks In Our Mind**

Checar los engranes, acomodarlos a la perfección, verificar el mecanismo, meter la batería, ponerlo a marchar, una vez que se termina de armar de nueva cuenta el reloj, lo observa por un par de minutos trabajar.

Gaara era un perfeccionista y ver terminado su trabajo en alguna pieza lo llenaba de autosatisfacción, nunca se quejo de su paga que a pesar de no ser mucha lo mantenía lo suficiente, al fin y al cabo era soltero, la renta si bien no era barata podía hacerlo funcionar, además tenía su pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad herencia de su padre, pero solo se hospedaba en ella en ocasiones especiales, siempre llevaba a sus chicas ahí, una tras otra, ¿cuántas habían pasado por sus manos?, con la que se encontraba en este momento seria la número quince.

Se pregunto cómo se encontraría ella en este momento, supuso que seguiría igual que el otro día, pero era difícil de decir, cada mujer actuaba de distinta forma.

El pequeño taller de relojes era herencia de parte de la familia de su madre, esa era la principal razón por la cual le gustaba arreglarlos, era una de las pocas cosas que podía decir que lo hacía sentir en contacto con su fallecida madre, la extrañaba de eso no había duda, pero su muerte ocasiono en él un enorme cambio, su muerte le había dado un propósito.

El día de trabajo casi terminaba en la relojería, había entregado un par de ellos arreglados y le habían comprado otro par.

Era el único que quedaba vivo de su familia, tanto sus padres como sus hermanos habían muerto, no al mismo tiempo, pero al final lo habían dejado solo. Por lo que cada una de sus muertes forjo en él la fortaleza que había a su alrededor que impedía que pudiese relacionarse normalmente con el mundo, como se supone que debería, sin embargo le gustaba pensar que había un motivo para cada cosa que le había ocurrido, por lo que no se molesto nunca en echar culpas.

Pensó que ningún cliente iba a entrar por la puerta lo que quedaba del día por lo que comenzó a hacer su pequeña rutina diaria como siempre, acomodo todos los relojes nuevos en la vitrina, los semi nuevos en el aparador y los que tenía que arreglar atrás de la tienda en el pequeño taller. Pero escucho las campanillas de la entrada sonar por lo que fue a ver encontrándose con una cliente muy apurada.

—Disculpe, todavía se encuentra atendiendo, sé que es tarde pero es importante.

Analizo a su cliente, joven, por lo que se veía en sus veinte, pelo negro azulado, largo que caía como cascada, piel de porcelana, de estatura estándar, un poco más voluptuosa del promedio, labios rosados bien definidos, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, de un tono completo en lavanda. Una hermosa mujer en definitiva.

—Si, apenas iba a cerrar ¿Qué necesitaba?

—Gracias a Dios, pensé que se me haría tarde, disculpe aquí arreglan relojes ¿verdad?

—Si, claro que depende de cuál sea, mi especialidad son los análogos pero si es digital dependerá del modelo, claro si es uno de arena se lo arreglare gratuitamente son mis favoritos, ¿Trae el modelo?

Observo como la mujer lo miraba con detenimiento llevada por la curiosidad y sabia que no era de sorprenderse, su apariencia era algo difícil de asimilar. Pelirrojo, ojos verdes azulados, tez muy pálida, ojeras muy pronunciadas, sin cejas y con el kanji de amor tatuado en la frente, unos tatuajes más en los brazos, además de su vestimenta que consistía en pantalón negro y playera vino no ayudaba a suavizar su aspecto, sin embargo su misma apariencia era clave de su éxito con las mujeres.

A Gaara le agrado la forma en que lo veía, lo hacía sentir que tendría alguna oportunidad con su cliente y deseado por esta de alguna forma, por lo que al notar lo distraída que se encontraba decidió volver a preguntar.

—¿Disculpe trae consigo el reloj que quiere reparar?

—S-si, d-disculpe, no quería ser grosera —tartamudeo la chica mientras sacaba de su bolso una pequeña caja, dándosela a él para analizar.

—Es un viejo reloj que quisiera saber si podría restaurarlo —añadió.

Cuando abrió la caja él lo confirmo, era viejo en definitiva, de los años 40, restaurarlo no sería un problema al igual que volverlo a hacer funcionar, pero le llevaría tiempo.

—Si puedo repararlo, pero claro que depende para cuando lo quiera.

La chica suspiro aliviada, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Gracias, no importa el tiempo que le tome, solo quiero que este perfectamente.

—Entonces supongo que lo dejara.

Gaara camino hacia la caja registradora para abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacar un bloque de recibos, dándole uno de estos a la chica con una pluma para que comenzara a llenarlo, mientras él la observaba.

Al observarla por mas tiempo encontró a la clienta más apetecible que muchas mujeres con las que se había topado, y se preguntó si sería fácil llegar a ella.

La chica le devolvió el recibo ya contestado, junto con la caja que contenía el viejo reloj.

—Bueno ya tengo su número, cualquier cosa le llamare, primero para darle un presupuesto de lo que costara, ¿está bien con eso?

—Sí, muchas gracias por un momento pensé que daría por perdido ese reloj, ya había ido a muchos otros lugares sin suerte. Me decían que ya no podía repararse y a mí me agrado tanto para regalo de mi papa.

La chica parecía irradiar una gran felicidad, por lo que Gaara le sonrió coquetamente respondiéndole.

—Bueno repararlo no será sencillo, más que nada es el tiempo que me va a tomar, sin embargo para que una bella chica como usted pueda sorprender a su padre, hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

La joven se sonrojo enormemente, lo que complació a Gaara, definitivamente no sería tan difícil llevarla con él a su casa. Al despedirse volviéndolo a dejar solo en el establecimiento, leyó el recibo Hinata Hyuga, un bello nombre en definitiva, igual que su portadora, por un momento se pregunto qué tal sabría esa tal Hinata por su apariencia podría dar por sentado que sería toda una delicia.

Al terminar de guardar su nuevo trabajo cerró la puerta y marcho en su camioneta directo a las afueras de la ciudad, tenia compañía en su casa por lo que no le agradaba llegar tarde y hacerse el de esperar hoy sería su ultimo día con ella ya que había puesto sus ojos en alguien más y quería tener todo listo para su siguiente conquista.

Estaciono la camioneta en la cochera junto al convertible que se encontraba en el lugar y al entrar en la casa la encontró fría y dominada por el silencio, lo usual pensó, fue al refrigerador y calentó un poco de comida congelada en el microondas, para después comerla en una forma completamente sistemática, comía desde lo que menos le gustaba hasta lo que más le apetecía de esta forma sabia que se podía terminar el plato. Pero claro siempre dejaba el postre al final.

Al terminar su cena llevo el plato desechable a la basura, lavo sus dientes y manos, fue por unas pequeñas llaves que se encontraban arriba del refrigerador para comenzar su recorrido hacia el sótano.

Si algo había aprendido bien de su pasado es que la sangre era la mejor parte. A los cinco años su padre había matado a su madre a sangre fría frente a el apuñalándola una y una y otra vez, el lloraba sin cesar, mientras que su padre se le acerco, sosteniendo el rostro del pequeño con ambas manos llenas de sangre, esa vez fue la primera vez que la probo, varias gotas habían caído a su boca mientras que su padre intentaba hacerlo callar a gritos y cachetadas, la sangre de su madre había sido tibia, con ese sabor metálico que tanto le caracterizaba.

Había caído inconsciente de la golpiza, pero al despertar tanto el cómo sus dos hermanos mayores Temari y Kankuro se encontraban en un auto conduciendo por la noche, su padre los estaba haciendo huir de su casa.

Después de eso había comenzado su camino a ese lugar obscuro que las personas les gusta llamar maldad. Su padre los golpeaba y huían de pueblo en pueblo, cuatro años después del asesinato de su madre la policía había logrado atrapar al padre y ellos entraron en el sistema, horrible lugar para crecer, para Gaara hubiera sido mejor seguir con su padre asesino a andar de casa en casa y de familia en familia.

Temari y Kankuro fueron adoptados casi de inmediato dejándolo por primera vez completamente solo, nunca pudo volver a adaptarse al mundo después de lo que había vivido.

Había recibido terapias de mierda pagadas por el gobierno para hacerlo socialmente funcional, pero nada de eso funciono realmente, le ayudaron a formar una máscara para que nadie supiese lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, pero cada noche que dormía quería volver a probar la sangre, por lo que algunas veces se cortaba los dedos, pequeñas y superficiales cortadas solo para sacar un poco de sangre, pero el sabor de su propia sangre no le agrado en lo absoluto, le sabia amarga, rancia y oxidada. Comenzó a volverse violento y pelear contra todo niño que se le pusiera enfrente, quería probar aquel elixir carmesí de nueva cuenta y aun así no le agradaba la sangre de estos tampoco, por lo que tres años después dejo las peleas.

Fue ahí cuando se encontró con una sangre tan deliciosa como la de su madre, estaba en secundaria cuando en el salón de clases una chica de su salón se había cortado con un exacto por andar intentando hacer un adorno navideño, Gaara al ver el liquido rojo fingió ayudar a la chica, tomo su mano apretó la herida con sus dedos y después de que parecía haber cesado el sangrado llevo la mano de la chica a su boca, chupando la herida, justificándose con ella que esa era una buena forma de terminar de sellar la cortada.

En ese momento lo supo, las chicas tenían el mejor sabor de todos y entre más nobles y buenas mejor, cuando comenzó a analizarlo todo tuvo sentido ya que su madre Karura era una de las personas más nobles y llenas de amor que había conocido.

Al encontrarse en la puerta del sótano y abrirla es cuando comenzó a escuchar de nueva cuenta el sonido de las cadenas moviéndose, esta vez no era necesario llevarle algo de comida era su última noche después de todo.

El sótano consistía en una pequeña recamara lúgubre y algo húmeda pero con buena iluminación, había una cama, un escritorio con su silla unos cuantos libros y un pequeño baño al fondo, fue ahí cuando la vio, arrinconada en una de las esquinas del lugar, con un grillete en su pie izquierdo que estaba soldado a una cadena que comenzaba en el centro del cuarto de unos tres metros de longitud para que así pudiera moverse lo más libremente la tenia prisionera pero no podía ser de otra forma, después de todo quien podría vivir en el mismo techo que un monstruo.

¿Cuál era su nombre? Tras pensarlo unos segundos recordó que era Matsuri, si su memoria no le fallaba, generalmente se olvidaba de sus nombres cuando su interés se perdía y en el caso de aquella chica había sucedido.

Desde el primer día se había mostrado con un terrible miedo gritando a todo pulmón hasta quedarse sin voz, odiaba a las mujeres ruidosas por lo que la había tenido que amordazar, pero había tenido que soportarla ya que ninguna otra mujer le había llamado la atención desde ella hasta ese mismo día.

Matsuri había sido toda una hija de papi y mami, mimada hasta más no poder pero de nobles intenciones, la había conocido en una de las fiestas de graduados de preparatoria y tardo menos de tres días en convencerla de ir a acampar improvisadamente, le había dicho que se iban a ver en uno de los lagos del lugar, el cual se encontraba cerca de su casa, se había asegurado de que ninguna de las amistades de la chica le conociera y tener mucho cuidado con los lugares que frecuentara en su compañía, no podía darse el lujo de algún testigo que lograra identificarlo por su aspecto y voz, nada podía conectarlo con la chica que tenía en ese momento encadenada.

Después de que ese día habían comido el lonche que ella había llevado, Gaara la estrangulo fuertemente hasta que había caído inconsciente, la llevo hasta su auto convertible junto con todas sus cosas y pertenencias para llevársela a su hogar y tenerla con el cada vez que deseara un poco de ese elixir rojo, le gustaba tibio recién salido de su víctima.

Había pasado prácticamente un mes desde que la había llevado a su casa, no la había violado puesto que eran realmente pocas las que encontraba suficientemente apetecibles para saciar una necesidad secundaria para él.

Gaara avanzo hacia un pequeño estante sin ponerle mucha atención a su prisionera sabía que había comenzado a llorar siempre lloraba cuando el entraba al cuarto, saco las pequeñas llaves de su bolsillo, abriendo el candado que tenía el estante, al abrirlo vio todas sus herramientas, cuchillos de todos tipos y formas y eligió uno grande de unos treinta centímetros. Era la última noche por que podía darse el lujo de mancharse de sangre por completo, tibia y deliciosa sangre.

Se comenzó a acercar a Matsuri esta se notaba que se encontraba gritando inútilmente y tratándose de arrinconar más en la esquina del cuarto, Gaara simplemente tomo la cadena y comenzó a jalarla para sí, mientras que la joven trato de aferrarse al suelo con todas sus fuerzas dejando un par de uñas clavadas en el piso.

Cuando pudo tomarla por el pie, tomo el cuchillo con su mano derecha comenzándole a hacer cortes profundos y así dejarla completamente inmóvil y que no le rasguñara o algo parecido, los ojos de Matsuri estaban llenos de terror algo que Gaara le pareció patético, la chica debió de haber sabido desde que despertó en ese sótano no saldría con vida de allí.

Después de lo cortes comenzó a apuñalarla incontables veces, supuso que por la cuarta apuñalada había muerto pero era difícil saber, lo único que le importaba era la sangre, cubriéndose casi por completo con ella y disfrutando de ella. Sabía que en un rato tenía que sacar lo que quedaba de la joven afuera.

Ya tenía todo el plan, su noche seria larga, a esta la llevaría por la carretera dentro de su convertible lo remolcaría a su camioneta, conduciría varias horas lejos de su propiedad y haría pasar a la joven como si se hubiera estrellado en el bosque cerca de la interestatal para que sea fácil verla, al fin y al cabo los autos convertibles eran muy fácil que se incendiaran al menor choque o si no bueno el lo ayudaría con un poco de gasolina.

Ya sabía cuál sería su próximo tatuaje Matsuri siempre se le figuro como a una pequeña golondrina, se lo haría en el brazo izquierdo, acompañando a los otros diez tatuajes que representaban las jóvenes que menos le agradaron, mientras en que en su brazo derecho tenía solo cuatro tatuajes representando sus víctimas favoritas y entre esas cuatro se encontraba su hermana mayor Temari por ella se había tatuado un clásico abanico japonés.

Mientras que muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una Hinata soñadora, en su alcoba de la mansión de su familia, pensando en aquel extraño joven que había captado su atención, miraba la luna pensando que estaría haciendo en ese momento notaba que el chico probablemente era de los que les gustaba divertirse en antros o bares de motociclistas, se pregunto si tendría una motocicleta ya que en definitiva le quedaba a la perfección con su apariencia, sabía que era una ilusa ya que probablemente aquel relojero ya tendría una novia pero no se podía dejar de preguntar si él coqueteo con ella por ser una cliente o porque realmente pensaba que era linda.

Definitivamente se encontraba ansiosa de recibir la llamada de él en alguno de los siguientes días.

* * *

**Cualquier duda solo díganla, reviews serán bien recibidos hehe :3**


End file.
